Something Special
by LisaaLouu
Summary: Soriku and Akuroku WARNING: YAOI! no likey no ready! Rated M for Yaoi. Title courtisy of Alicia! PLEASE R&R!
1. Roman Calvary Choirs Are Singing

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, otherwise Kingdom Hearts would not be rated E, it would be rated MA. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Roman Calvary Choirs Are Singing

"When is he going to get back?" Kairi Yoshida asked nervously, hoping to get an answer from the group sitting in the room.

As she turned around to see if anyone had an answer to her question, she took a long look at how everyone was acting. Hayner Kobayashi and Namine Suzuki were cuddled up on the couch, Roxas Mori and Axel Akaru were standing in the back of the room holding hands. Xion Sato was sitting across from them, glaring at Axel for stealing Roxas from her. Demyx Akaru was sitting in a one person chair that previously held Zexion Matsumoto as well before he excused himself to the bathroom. Riku was standing with Kairi at the window, watching cars pass by, driving through the rain.

"Well any ideas?" Kairi asked again.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute Kairi. And anyway, shouldn't I be the one worrying? I AM his boyfriend." Riku Hayashi comforted her.

"True, but he's my best friend!" Kairi retaliated.

Kairi walked over and sat down on a large, comfy chair and sighed. She knew Riku was right that she shouldn't be worrying so much. Sora would be back any minute and Kairi's worries would be over.

That's when everyone heard it. The sound of tires on pavement. Sora's cab was here! Everyone rushed out to Sora's cab in the rain. Kairi was the first to latch on to him in a hug. She stood there in the the rain until he realized what was happening. He was 2 hours late!

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got caught up in traffic. How about we get out of the rain and into the house?" Sora suggested.

As Sora grabbed his stuff from the trunk, everyone filed inside, except Riku. He stayed to help Sora with his bags. As the cab pulled away, Riku dropped Sora's bags and scooped him up into his arms.

"God I missed you." Riku said just before his lips crushed against Sora's in a fury of passion and lust.

"I...*smoochie* missed...*peck* you too...*pant* Since when do you have this much energy?" Sora asked gleefully.

"Since I haven't seen you in almost a month, my silly, sexy Sora!" Riku responded, making Sora blush.

It's true, it has been almost a month, Sora was thinking before he was interrupted by a hand being planted on his ass.

"A little fiesty, are we?" Sora giggled.

"You bet!" was all Riku managed to get out before his mind was being pulled to bliss by Sora's lips.

And they stood out there for at least a half an hour before Roxas and Axel were sent out to break up their fun.

"Okay you two! Come inside before you scare the neighbors!" Axel teased.

Sora and Riku broke their kiss and blushed every shade of red anyone could. Axel and Roxas just laughed. They had been teased by Riku and Sora so many times it was just payback.

Riku picked up Sora's bags and they all headed inside, Roxas giving Axel a seductive glance.

Once everyone left Roxas and Axel's house and Sora went home with Riku, Axel and Roxas were finally alone.

"Oh Roxy. I'm glad we're finally alone." Axel said as he cuddled Roxas closer.

"Me too, Ax. Today was just too crazy."

"So what kinda fun are we gonna have now that everyone's gone?" Axel questioned with a wink and his signature Cheshire Cat grin.

"Who says I'm up for anything tonight?" Roxas frowned playfully.

"Awwe, Come on, I saw that look earlier! You know you want this!" Axel mentioned, motioning to his sleek, sexy body, covered by a simple black cloak and black pants. On his feet were his favorite black converse, worn down to the sole.

"Hmm, true...but the question isn't if I want it, it's if I am willing to do the work to get it?" Roxas smirked at his witty comment.

"oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem." Axel smiled sexily.

That was when Roxas's phone went off.

**I only think in the form of crunching numbers.**

"So you liked that concert, did you?" Axel said, talking about their first date, almost 7 years ago. They went to a Panic! At the Disco concert and Roxas was in love with their music ever since.

"Must you ask that every time my phone goes off?"

"Yes. Yes I must."

Roxas just gave him a dirty look before answering his phone. "hello?" … "Oh, hey Kai, whats wrong?"

"Oh my god, he didn't! Oh my god! I'll be there in like 5 minutes. DON'T. MOVE."

"Wait! Where are you going, Roxy! Are you just gonna up and leave the minute you get me hard?" Axel freaked.

"Sorry Axe, Kairi's in BAD shape, I gotta go and help her. You can tag along if you want. I'm sure I could manage to find time SOMEWHERE to help you with your...little dilemma." Roxas countered.

"Okay! Let me go grab your jacket for you before we leave though, its freezing outside." Axel helped, being the perfect gentleman he was only to Roxas.

"Thanks Axe. But hurry. I'll explain everything I can on the way to Kairi's."

in a minute, Axel and Roxas were in Roxas's car on their way to Kairi's apartment to help her and Roxas started spilling what was going on with Kairi and her now ex-boyfriend, Raijin Yamada, or just Rai.

"So this is what happened. They were doing...well you know. And Kairi was supposed to start like 4 days ago and she was really worried yesterday so she bought a test and turns out she's pregnant with Rai's baby. And when she told him when they got home today, he walked out on her, with barely goodbye." Roxas explained.

"That is just stupid, Rai needs to learn to step up to his responsibilities. I told Kairi she was just gonna get in trouble if she hoked up with him. I mean he's known for dropping out of high school, being a dick to just about everyone and worst of all, he's known for dating then ditching almost every girl in destiny islands!" Axel said, starting to frump and stop smacking his hand off the steering wheel to the beat of the quiet music in the background.

"Oh cheer up Mr. Grumpy," Roxas teased, "Or do I have to let my hand wander to make you be happy?"

Roxas knew that he didnt even have to ask, he knew what Axel wanted and he knew he would do just about anything to get it out of him!

"Well, I kinda like the idea of your hand wandering," Axel started, "and I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much as I do."

"This is true, this is true." Roxas said, playing with Axel's vibrant red hair that jetted out in every direction, defying any law of gravity. Soon, emerald eyes locked with cobalt and Roxas was below the steering wheel, pleasuring Axel's throbbing member with his wet warm mouth. As Axel gasped and swerved Roxas was scared they would be pulled over for DUI. Well it wouldn't be false, he was under the influence, of Roxas that is.

"Oh Rox, oh oh oh oh oh OH!" Axel was practically screaming as he drove the too-short distance to Kairi's apartment. Soon he shot a load of his sweet cum, courtesy of Roxas constantly having him eat lots of fruit, into his waiting mouth.

Swallowing the gift Axel had given him, Roxas zipped up Axel's pants and climbed out from his cramped but enjoyable position, and went back to sitting in the passenger seat, holding Axel's available hand for the remainder of the trip.

When they arrived at Kairi's apartment, Roxas was the first one out and up to the door, Axel tagging behind a little slower. As Axel climbed the steps of the porch, Roxas rang the buzzer to Kairi's room, waiting impatiently for her to answer back and unlock the door so they could come up.

"Who is it." They heard a voice mumble.

"Roxas and Axel, let us up Kairi. We wanna help you!" Roxas stated.

BZZZT!

"Come on up guys. You remember, 3rd door on the left."

As the 2 boys climbed the stairs, they walked really slow, trying to savor any time they got together before Kairi ruined their lives for the next 24-48 hours. They took the steps one at a time, holding hands before reaching Kairi's apartment. They were determined to not show any signs of being in love around Kairi until they determined how bad her state was.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Just come in, its open." They heard Kairi say from somewhere beyond the door.

As they walked through the door, they realized she wasn't that bad, just eating ice-cream and watching Mamma Mia.

"Hey Kai, you okay?" Roxas asked nervously. He knew not to come between a girl and her ice-cream.

"Yeah, I'm getting over Rai." Kairi said with a smile.

"What about...you know...the baby." Axel questioned, his voice getting quieter with every word.

"Oh, that." was all Kairi had to say.

Axel and Roxas exchanged worried looks before Roxas walked slowly over to Kairi and sat down next to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "Kairi, what happened?"

* * *

LeaLea-So this is the new longer and BETTER chapter 1.

Roxas- I liked the old one better

LeaLea- your stupid.

Axel gets all firey

LeaLea- JOKING!

Axel- better be! But she's right Rox, this one's better. More action!

Roxas- watever. . *pouts in corner*

LeaLea- ANYWAY! The next chapter should be up soon, within a week 3


	2. I want your ugly, I want your disease

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

I Want Your Ugly, I Want Your Disease

"Okay, truth is... I was worried that if I just said Rai left me you wouldn't come, and I really need you right now Roxas, you're my best friend." Kairi blurted out as fast as she could.

"Kai...you really thought I wouldn't come over if it was just that Rai had left you? I see how much credit you give me. Don't I ALWAYS come over if your boyfriend dumps you?"

All Roxas got in return was silence. He was worried he had said something wrong now. "Kairi, you know I didn't mean that."

"I know. So how long are you gonna stay?" Kairi asked, looking up at Roxas, who was now standing.

"As long as Axel can stand being in a girly place like this." Roxas giggled.

"We'll stay for a couple hours Kai. Me and Roxas kinda had plans together at home, but they can wait for a little while." Axel mentioned before anybody else could say anything.

Kairi just smiled as Roxas walked over and gave Axel a kiss on the cheek. But what she didn't catch was him telling Axel to calm down and he'd meet him in the bathroom in 5 minutes. Axel headed down the hall to Kairi's bathroom. It was actually large for an apartment bathroom.

The bathroom had 2 toilets, a huge bathtub, big enough for 4 to 5 adults, a shower and 2 sinks! The sinks were in front of each toilet on either side of the bathroom. Axel had been in there before but he never realized how big it was until now, when he had to wait 5 minutes for Roxas.

"So, Kai, what do you want me to do? I can sing, I have my bass out in the car if you want." Roxas started rambling.

"Ooh! Ooh! Go get your bass and sing me that one song you wrote!" Kairi practically screamed at Roxas.

"...umm Kai, I've written over 40 songs. Which one?"

"That one that goes like, I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold or whatever!"

"Oh. You mean Beautiful Soul?"

"YEAH! THAT ONE!"

"Okay, god calm down. I'll be right back, let me go get my bass."

"Yay! I'll be waiting!"

"..mmf." That was the last thing Roxas said before he walked out to Axel's "car." It was really a cherry red jeep Wrangler.

"Ooff." Roxas grumbled as he lugged his bass out of Axel's jeep and it fell onto him, making him stumble backwards. "God Kairi, you're damn lucky I love you like a sister, otherwise you would be VERY alone right now."

"Where is he? Its been like 7 minutes. God I hope he and Kairi aren't doing anything!" Axel worried to himself. "Wait what am I worrying about? He'll be here in a few minutes."

As Roxas walked back up the steps to Kairi's apartment, he attempted to remember the lyrics to Beautiful Soul. He wrote it 5 years ago when he was 16, and his band hadn't performed it in 2 years. "Umm, I can't remember! GAH! …..WAIT!" Roxas almost screamed. He rummaged through his bag until he came across a folder holding the music to all of his songs. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He found it just as he walked through the door into Kairi's place.

"YAY! So when are you gonna start singing? I'm getting impatient!" Kairi bugged him.

"Hold on, I gotta look through the lyrics first, its been 2 years, you know!"

"Mmf."

As Roxas skimmed over the sheet of music, the lyrics came rushing back to him. He set it down in on the bed next to him and picked up his bass. He found the starting chord, A, and started playing the intro.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul."

Roxas saw Kairi start to smile and sing along. He knew this was her favorite song and had even recorded a special copy just for her, but she still liked him performing it just for her.

"I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"Awe thanks Roxy." Kairi said after the song was over.

"I thought I told you only Axel gets to call me that?"

"Then what do I get to call you?"

"How about, I don't know... Roxas?"

"Sad face, that's no fun."

"Fine, how about Rox?"

"Fine."

"I'll be right back, I gotta pee. Help yourself to playing with my bass, just don't break it."

"YAY!" was the last thing Roxas heard before dashing off to the bathroom, realizing it had been about 15 minutes since he'd sent Axel in there. As he opened the door he felt a set of hands grab the front of his checkered shirt and pull him into the bathroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and sunk to the ground against it.

"...sorry." Roxas murmured as Axel bent down in front of him to get to eye level. He placed a hand under Roxas's chin and lifted his face up so he could see exactly how Roxas felt. He was honestly sorry.

"Hey, Kairi was pou..." Was all he could get out before a set of lips were crushed against his own. Axel's tongue skimmed across Roxas's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Roxas willingly obliged, knowing he was going to love what came next.

And he was right. He LOVED it. As Axel's lips left his own, they trailed down his chin and neck to his collarbone. Axel spoke only to tell him, "You kno-ow you singing turns me on!" dragging out the word to make him seem more helpless.

"Why'd you think I did it?" Roxas smirked. Axel just looked up expectantly at him. Those huge puppy-dog like emerald orbs looking up at hi did nothing but start to make him harden. And Axel could feel it underneath him, and he enjoyed it. He instantly had their positions flipped with Roxas sitting on his lap as he undid Roxas's pants and unzipped his jacket. Soon all of Roxas's clothes were in a pile on the floor and Roxas was ripping away at Axel's purple hoodie.

"Let me help you with that, Roxy." Axel murmured as he took his hoodie off, followed by his shirt, leaving Roxas to tackle his pants. He fumbled with the zipper for a minute but managed to get it undone and slip the pants off of Axel, leaving them both in boxers. That's when they heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.

"I know what you guys are doing. I don't care as long as you KEEP IT QUIET!" Kairi said from the other side of the door.

"Umm, okay Kairi." Roxas said before he went back to kissing Axel like mad.

"Calm down Roxas! We're just getting started!" Axel commented on Roxas's flurry of kisses.

"I said quiet, not loud!" Kairi shouted from the living room.

"Then turn the damn T.V. up!"

"Fine."

Axel could now see Roxas growing harder. He trailed his fingers down from his neck to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them gently. "You know, these should go, or this won't be as fun."

"Hahaha, oh yeah."

Axel continued to pull at Roxas's boxers till they were off and in a pile with the rest of their clothes, and Roxas did the same to him, tossing them aside as his mouth took action all over Axel's tummy, kissing up and down. His tongue teasing the slightly perked nipples. "*Uke* ungh, oh! Ro-roxas! Ohhhhh!" Axel gasped.

"Hehe, what do you want, Axel? Ya gotta tell me so I know what to do." Roxas winked sexily.

"I...*uke* want you...*gasp* in me! NOW!"

Roxas didn't have to be told twice, lining his hard member up with Axel's warm, soft entrance. "Do you need to be prepared?" he asked, not wanting to hurt is passionate lover.

"No. just do it."

The second those words escaped his mouth, Roxas had plunged into Axel, hearing him gasp in a mix of passion and pain. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec, okay?"

"Okay, just tell me when you're ready."

After a few minutes of getting used to the intrusion, Axel's pain had subsided and Roxas could move, slowly at first, but building up the speed. Roxas plunged deep, searching for the one spot that would drive Axel to a sweet, orgasmic delight. He knew the instant he hit it. Axel gasped and moan so loud it had Kairi stomping to the door, but to scared to open it.

"WILL. YOU. TOO. PLEASE. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP?"

"Sorry. We're almost done Kai."

"Hurry. I gotta pee."

Roxas reached around Axel, grabbing the hard member in his hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon, both shot their warm seed, Axel's over the pair's chest, Roxas's in side Axel's tight, sweet entrance. Roxas slowly pulled out and plopped down next to Axel, licking the cum off his chest, teasing his nipples slightly.

"We better get our clothes on and head out before Kairi kills us." Axel said after Roxas was done cleaning him.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna live to see tomorrow."

They slipped their clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom to the living room holding hands. "It's about time you guys came out. You've been in there half an hour!" Kairi said as they approached her and Roxas's bass.

Roxas's sat down and put his bass and music back into its case and slung it over his shoulder. "Sorry about that Kai. Well, we're going home, seeing as you're fine."

"Okay, see ya later Rox!"

"Bye."

* * *

LeaLea: EEP! I'm late! Sorry :(

Axel: Really? You just had to have us get interrupted, didn't you?

LeaLea: YEPPERS!

Roxas: Meanie. :(

LeaLea: Sorry. How about I make it up to you by twice as much next time?

Roxas: YAY!

Axel: I'm not gonna be able to walk for weeks :(

Roxas: SUCK IT UP!

Axel: How about I suck you instead? ;)

LeaLea: OKAY! keep it PG.

Axel: Why? The story's not PG.

LeaLea: Cuz I said to. Anyway, I'll try to update within a week. No promises.


	3. HELP!

Okay Honestly people, I have NO idea where this story is going and I need reviews to keep writing! and I need help! I don't know what to write! I've got writer's block bad. :( HALP! tell me what you want and I'll write it! :D

PLEASE! I promise to update once I get over this writer's block!


End file.
